


Password

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Funny, Hogswatch, Hogwarts, M/M, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: "No password, no access," chirped the Fat Lady.It seemed the Slytherin was less predictable than expected."I love Shizun!" tried Liu Qingge."No password, no access," she repeated cheerfully."Fuck ... I am better than Gryffindors.""No password, no access ..."" WE UNDERSTOOD!" Liu Qingge yelled.[Liu Qingge wanted to spend a damn afternoon studying for his final exams, not arguing with a painting to get into his room. The next time he sees Luo Binghe, he'll kill him.]
Relationships: Liǔ Míngyān & Liǔ Qīnggē, Liǔ Qīnggē & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 22
Kudos: 378





	Password

Liu Qingge was looking intently at the picture of the Fat Lady, which was gurgling something very similar to a tune. The Gryffindor was waiting for her to explain what the hell was going on, and why she wouldn't let them in the dorm, but the Fat Lady preferred to sing. 

"What do you mean that the password has changed?" Yang Yixuan asked in shock. 

"We changed the password just two weeks ago!"

"A charming Slytherin boy asked me politely if I could activate his password, just for today. He also promised me a new frame. You know, this is too small for me," she replied, smiling.

Liu Qingge growled, "Who changed the password?" 

"I think his name was Luo Binghe." 

The half-blooded bastard. Liu Qingge knew he would have to unseat him during the last Quidditch match. He should have expected Lui Binghe to be involved. The Slytherin never missed an opportunity to anger him, anxious to prove that he was better than Liu Qingge. 

Only an idiot could think he could compete with a Head boy.

Oh, but Liu Qingge already knew when he was going to take his revenge: at the next duel club lesson, he'll make that snake pay for it.

Yang Yixuan asked him, "Now what do we do? We look for Luo Binghe and get the new password?"

"I will not ask that asshole for help - the Gryffindor blurted out - I may very well be able to find her by myself! Knowing him, it will be a stupid word." 

"Maybe it's _Shizun_?" Yang Yixuan asked to the Head Boy, hesitating. Liu Qingge snorted. It was the most likely option, that idiot was following Shen Qingqiu like a lost puppy. Pathetic.

"No password, no access," chirped the Fat Lady. 

It seemed the Slytherin was less predictable than expected.

" _I love Shizun_!" tried Liu Qingge.

"No password, no access," she repeated cheerfully. 

"Fuck ... _I am better than Gryffindors_." 

"No password, no access ..." 

" WE UNDERSTOOD!" Liu Qingge yelled. 

"Say the exact password!" retorted the Fat Lady, offended by the wizard's rudeness.

"We don't know!" Yang Yixuan protested

"What don't you know?"

"The password!"

"Aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, but…"

"And this isn't the Gryffindor Dorm?"

"Well, yes, but ..."

"So, you should know the password!"

Liu Qingge was about to yell at her all the insults that came to his mind when he heard a familiar chuckle behind him.

"Mingyan, how long have you been there?" the Head boy asked, turned out, and finding his sister leaning against the wall, who had been watching them for who knows how long.

The sister replied, "I've been here for a while. I wanted to see if you can guess at first sight how the others did."

"Wait, have the others already guessed it?"

"Sure. It's such an obvious password!" 

Liu Qingge felt like she was about to scream in the middle of the stairs, but he tried to control himself because that was still her younger sister. So he said, "And could you please tell me what the new password is?"

"It's simple _: I kissed Shizun, and I liked it._ "

"What the fuck ..."

"Access allowed," the Fat Lady said, and the door opened. 

Liu Qingge looked forbidden to enter the dormitories, then to his sister, then again to the entrance. 

That bastard couldn't really have done it. 

"How did you know?" the Head boy asked to her. 

"The whole school knows - Liu Mingyan replied - Ning YingYing saw them kissing behind the Quidditch pitch." 

Now he understood why Luo Binghe had changed the password. It was her twisted way of letting him know the _good news_. 

Liu Qingge grabbed his wand, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Brother, no." 

"Brother, yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> \- Liu Qingge Gryffindor, 17, Head Boy, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a member of the duel club.  
> \- Liu Mingyan, Ravenclaw, 14, a member of the chess club.  
> \- Yang Yixuan, 14, Gryffindor team seeker.  
> \- Shen Qingqiu, 17, Ravenclaw, a member of the chess club and duel club.  
> \- Luo Binghe, Slytherin, 15, Slytherin's seeker, member of the duel club. 
> 
> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
